Atelofobia
by Mimakaru
Summary: La exposición constante a la soledad y el amor no correspondido sólo pueden remediarse de una manera: destruyéndose a sí mismo. AU. OS.


**Disclaimer: Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Advertencias: **Inglaterra/Francia, mención al Francia/España, uso de nombres humanos, universo alternativo y si digo más, ya sería spoiler.

**Notas iniciales: **User Mimakaru reportándose desde el campo de batalla: no sé qué hago, help, mi estilo narrativo se ha vuelto demasiado hipster, mi esposa me dijo subiera este fic pero yo digo que está demasiado OoC así que me iré a mi Rincón de la Vergüenza, cambio y fuera.

* * *

"Y, más que por el goce y el delirio, amarte por la angustia y por la duda."

―Xavier Villaurrutia

**.**

Nadie se acerca. Ya son las cinco quince de la tarde. Ni siquiera una mirada en todo el día. Tecleo, tecleo, tecleo. Una mirada más hacia el escritorio de enfrente. Bajo la mirada, angustiado por la súbita angustia que el cabello rubio me provoca. Tecleo, tecleo. La pantalla de la computadora como una extensión más de mi soledad. Tecleo, tecleo, tecleo. Dan las seis de la tarde y nadie se ha acercado hasta ahora. Una última mirada al escritorio de enfrente, con las esperanzas casi marchitadas que me devuelva la amargura en forma de una ligera sonrisa.

Nada.

Tecleo, tecleo, click, tecleo, tecleo. A muchos les hacen fiestas en restaurantes, cooperan entre todos para comprar el pastel o les invitan unos tragos después de salir del trabajo. Fernández está justo a un lado del escritorio de Francis. Sin perder el decoro, Francis le regala una sonrisa. Celos. Rabia. Click. Guardo el archivo. Tres mil dólares más el salario del personal de limpieza. Hay que descontar los impuestos. Fernández murmura algunas palabras y Francis ríe. Algo chasquea en mi interior. Un nuevo documento en Word. Un mensaje llega a mi iPhone. Todos son mierda. Todos deberían irse a la mierda.

Tecleo, pausa. Click. Francis ordena algunos papeles que estaban en su escritorio y les coloca post-it en las esquinas. Fernández se va. Tecleo, tecleo, tecleo, gruñido. Estoy seguro que Francis, siguiendo la perfecta doctrina de la empresa y que todos somos una "gran familia", tiene anotados los cumpleaños de todos los empleados. Otro mensaje nuevo. Váyanse a la mierda. Tecleo, tecleo, pausa, un sorbo de té negro, tecleo, tecleo, click. Francis termina y se acomoda suavemente el cabello. Angustia. Desesperación. Amor. Tecleo, tecleo. Una mirada más.

Diez minutos pasan. Francis está recogiendo sus cosas. Es fin de semana, todos salimos temprano. Toma las llaves de su auto, las guarda en su bolsillo. Tecleo. Enviar. Terminé. Apago la computadora, silencio mi teléfono. Una mirada hacia Francis. Nada. Simplemente toma sus cosas y se va. Un mecánico "hasta luego" logra escapar de mis labios, sin ser lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo alcance. Debe haber un bar cerca de aquí.

Diplomas, reconocimientos, calificaciones sobresalientes, graduado con honores. Estudiar como forma de auto insolación. Sexo a cambio de tareas y trabajos escolares en la universidad. Descubrir que era gay en un ambiente que elogiaba los chistes homofóbicos. No seas maricón. Jajaja, déjame contarte este chiste buenísimo: ¿cómo se quita un maricón un condón? Tirándose un pedo, jajajaja. Todo se fue al carajo.

Podría ser tan fácil. No puedo dejar de mirarte, Francis. No he dejado de pensar en ti desde el primer día que te vi. Y mira, he ahorrado dinero para poder escaparnos juntos. El frío me azota en la cara, impiadoso. Sigo caminando hacia la otra avenida y las únicas luces que me guían son las del bar de mala muerte que se vislumbran en la esquina. Eres detestable, odio el perfume que usas y las sonrisas astutas que le regalas a Fernández. Decido que seré un hijo de puta con los demás en la oficina: no vacaciones adelantadas, ni prestaciones, a los tres retardos se les descontará de su sueldo; cuando Bonnefoy venga a pedirme días de descanso le daré excusas: no está en mi poder hacer eso, habla con el jefe, preséntame un justificante médico. Francis, sólo dime que sí.

Rabia. Dolor. Aún no los aplasto y ya me compadezco de mí mismo. Los típicos borrachos del bar, que apestan a alcohol desde hace días. Prostitutas paradas en una esquina. Alcohol del más barato. Ni una puta tarjeta de felicitaciones.

Un whisky, por favor. El barman me atiende de inmediato. ¿Viene solo? No, estoy esperando a unos amigos, miento, porque no hay nada más patético que un bebedor solo. El barman se aleja. Avíseme si necesita algo. Sí, ¿sabe qué?, mejor tráigame toda la botella.

La música es espantosa pero no importa. El alcohol es de lo peor pero tampoco me interesa. Desesperación. Alguien se acerca. Hey, ¿estás solo? No hay ningún punto en mentir. Estoy solo. Una joven alta, de cabello castaño. Sonríe.

Lo pienso. Llevarlo a un buen restaurante, comprarle alguna cursilería estúpida como rosas o chocolates, escribirle cartas de amor y dejarlas en los asientos de su auto. La mano de la joven desciende lentamente por mi torso. Parece que sus amigos ya no vendrán. Jajajaja. Amargura. Soledad. Nuestros hijos se llamarían Alfred y Matthew, gemelos, con el cabello rubio y ojos azules. _Te amo demasiado_. La intrusa me susurra al oído: hueles a té. Su tono es arrullador, sensual, pero el delirio no tarda mucho en desaparecer y sus palabras ahora son zumbidos.

Me levanto a bailar torpemente con la desconocida. Las luces cubren su rostro y lo único que puedo escuchar son sus risas tontas. Amor no correspondido. Celos irracionales. Sólo me queda mirarlo desde mi escritorio. ¿Por qué estás tan callado? No me siento bien. En medio de la multitud, corro hacia el baño. Eso es, Fernández está saliendo con Francis. No hay otra explicación para las miradas y sonrisas que intercambiaban. Eso es. Celos. Ira. Vomito violentamente. Eso es. Eso es. Eso es. Eso es.

Resuelvo despedir a Fernández el lunes por la mañana. Un edificio nuevo en las afueras de la ciudad. El Volkswagen nuevo de Bonnefoy. Tendré que tomar un taxi a casa. Francis, no fumo, no bebo, vivo con mi madre, puedo prometerte una vida mejor.

_Prometerte._

Salgo del baño tambaléandome, el piso moviéndose y las luces y la música y... Serían cien dólares en total. De acuerdo. La tarjeta de crédito. Qué importa. No importa nada. Mi celular vibra en el bolsillo de mi traje. Todos son una mierda. El bar de mierda. El barman de mierda. El alcohol de mierda. La música de mierda.

Tasa de suicidios se incrementa en este último trimestre. El desempleo alcanza niveles alarmantes. ¿Y si me arrollara un autobús? Jajajaja. Happy birthday to youuuu. Happy birthday to meeee. Francis, eres demasiado pretencioso. François. ¿De dónde dijiste que eran tus padres? ¿París? Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to me. No me gusta tu acento, Francis. No me gusta tu forma de caminar.

Estoy cerca del subterráneo. Apesto a alcohol y a pesimismo. La gente se aparta de mi lado de la acera. Un marginado, un no-deseado, un estorbo. ¿Francis, qué piensas? Apenas sabes mi nombre completo. Depresión. Catástrofe.

Un paso más a las vías. Francis, te compraré chocolates. Ni una miserable felicitación en todo el día. Un mecánico "hasta luego". Un paso más. Lo escucho llegar. Casi no hay gente en la estación. Una anciana. Dos adolescentes. Llega un nuevo mensaje. Francis, ya no te veré de nuevo desde mi escrit...

**.**

Tres horas después, cuando la policía llega a la casa de los Kirkland, son recibidos por una multitud de gente, serpentinas y globos.

Francis no se había olvidado.

* * *

**_¿Reviews?_**

(Excepto si eres Lady Orochi... Si eres Lady Orochi, entonces mejor cómprame un helado la próxima vez que nos veamos y perdonaré todos tus pecados)


End file.
